Once Upon a Dream
by Nessie'sLaTuaCantante
Summary: I was scared. So scared. Why? Then he was in front of me, eyes red, breathing heavy. "Bella, love," he breathed. Starts off BxJ, but eventually all usual pairings. Slightly OOC, rated "M' for safety. R&R.
1. Try one

A/N hey thanks to my one reviewer or I would have discontinued this story. Any how, here's the next chapter. (your wish is my command!)

JPOV

Today was our nine month, three week anniversary. Otherwise known as my daughter's birthday. Seven pounds, six ounces, and 20 inches long. I loved my baby girl. She fit perfectly in my arms. She had her mother's eyes and my nose, and, thank goodness, my color.

Bella was resting peacefully after 13 hours of labor. They finally gave her a stupid C-section. Poor Bella. Our baby's name was Alice Mary Esme. Bella wouldn't have it any other way. I thought she hated _them_? She is sooooo complicated, and very stubborn. I sighed. _Why do I love her so much?_ I thought to my self. Bella stirred. "Hand me…Alice," she whispered. I gave Alice to Bella. She sighed and tucked Alice into her arms and fell asleep. I chuckled.

Bella didn't look like she was getting up any time soon, so I went for a walk in the halls of the hospital. I was walking because there was no way I was going to be able to rest. I am the pack leader now. Sam was hurt in a battle and I gave in to my true self. I was supposed to be the leader, but had denied the truth as long as I could, but I couldn't avoid the fact the pack needed a leader. Me. I sighed, this time, in defeat. We just had another wolf join the pack. Leah, Sam's ex. I looked up and saw the most beautiful women in the world. This… omg it's Leah. Omigod. Omigod,_ oh. My. God._ I have seen Leah so many times, but now I have _seen _her. "Leah?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Jake. Said told me you had a baby, and that I needed to see her." She laughed. "The look on his face made me think it was his for a second."

"Leah, you remember what imprinting is, right?"

"Duh, Jacob. Why…?" she asked tentatively.

"Because, I just imprinted… on you."

EPOV

It had been two years, nine months, and three weeks since I left my reason of being back in Forks, Washington. For the longest time, I was empty, and for a long time I actually believed myself to be soulless. I was distracted for long periods of time. I haven't hunted since the day I left Bella. My eyes are pitch black, no trace of humor left. I haven't laughed, smiled, or loved since that day. Carlisle guards his thoughts. Esme suffers with me. Emmet and Jasper stopped talking to me. Rosalie used to tease me, then Emmet left Rosalie thinking he was dead, so now she is the only one that knows how I feel. Alice still sees little bits and pieces of Bella, but she never tells me. (A/N I can never remember who's with who, so if I get it wrong just leave a review saying so!)

Today would have been the anniversary if Bella and I would've been dating. _Three years_, I sighed.

I gently stroked the keys of the piano that I have been sitting at for the past month, not moving, not breathing. I had started playing the nameless song dedicated to the love between Carlisle and Esme. I knew the song well enough, I didn't have to pay attention. Pretty soon, I felt a presence besides me. I looked over. _Bella._ I took a sharp breath in. big mistake. The hole in my chest ripped wide open. I smelled her scent. My throat burned. I was playing her song. If my heart had been beating, it would have been hammering in my chest. "Bella, love? What are you doing here?"

"You..don't…want..me?" she asked. Suddenly we were in the woods, by Charlie's. I watched me leaving her, over and over….again and again….my heart in her hands…forever. I sobbed tearlessly, silently, on the inside. Bella was next to me suddenly. We were on the piano bench. "Where you are is best for me," she replied. Then she was gone. Now I have to follow her. I'm going to follow my heart.

Alice came flying to the piano. "You're going to see Bella? Oh, please, can I come? Please, Edward?"

"Well, of course," Then I added softly, "She might not kill you."

After ten minutes, we were on the road, going to my angel. Alice was bouncing in her seat. "Relax, Alice," I said.

"I'm not the only one excited to see Bella, Edward. Personally, I think this trip is two years, nine months, and three weeks over due," She stated.

"Of course," I sighed.

She was then quiet.

_I love her to,_ She thought.

I just stared out the window.

BPOV

It had been two weeks since I moved out of Jacob's house. I moved back to Charlie's. well, my place now. He was promoted, and moved to L.A. I was left with the house. I was still in my room. I didn't have the guts to move into Charlie's old room. I was rocking Alice in my room. Finally. She was sleeping now. I put her in her bassinet. Then I heard someone knock at the door. Alice Fussed, I picked her up and cooed to her, then walked downstairs. I walked to the door and looked through the peephole. When I saw who it was I almost shit myself.

EPOV

I knocked on Bella's door, knowing that Charlie lived in L.A. I heard a baby fuss, Bella cooed, and she walked downstairs, and to the door. She gasped.

The door flew open. "Come in, come in!" she whispered. "Be quiet," She added as an after thought. We all walked to the kitchen. She motioned for us to stay where we were. She went up the stairs, then came back. This time, she didn't have a baby. She calmly walked down the stairs, then pounced on Alice. "Alice!" she screeched. After what seemed like an eternity Alice Let go of Bella, she said something about having a shopping partner, but all I saw was the face of my angel.

Then, she turned and faced me.

A/N sorry for the cliffee, but my hand is cramped. I wrote 1,035 words for Pete's sake. Review please! xp!


	2. Wedding

Preface

He was talking. Talking about leaving. He was leaving, and never coming back. Ever. What? _How could he do this to me? _She argued with him. _He just cannot do this, not to me. _Why would he do this? She tried to argue with him, make him see that he had to stay. But she couldn't speak; the words refused to come out of her mouth. She blinked--then he was gone.

She tried to run after him, but her legs wouldn't move! Why wouldn't they move? She reached out for him. _Come back_, she thought. _Please don't leave me_.

Her silent pleas went unheard.

Chapter One

Wedding

She awoke with a gasp. Then she flung herself out of bed and into the bathroom. Bella held her weight with her hands flat on the counter as she gazed at her reflection. She didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. She had brown hair, brown eyes, her face, but she wasn't _Bella_.

_I guess I haven't really been myself since he left me_, she mused silently.

She meant, the biggest change was that she was a mother after he left her. Yes, three days before he left, we made love. Who knew that he could impregnate her?

Another one of her issues was that Jacob could imprint at any second -leaving her all alone. But he has been a werewolf since he was sixteen-he's eighteen now- and he hasn't imprinted- Yet. She gulped. _Yet_.

"What is it, Bells?" her love asked. He was sitting up, reading the newspaper. He's turned into such an old man.

"I had that dream again, Jake. Do you know how much I hate that _leech_?" she had taken to using the werewolf slang for the vampires… mainly the Cullens. It's easier that way. _Easier to pretend that I hate them than to deal with the pain_. Jacob laughed. "Hey, if you hang around werewolves…" she giggled.

Then he leaned over and kissed her. It had been gentle, but she felt the heat and passion radiate from Jacob. He put his hand on the small of her back to pull her closer.

"Jake…" she mumbled onto his lips.

He pulled back and grinned the grin she called her grin. Jacob has three grins. There is the one he had when he was completely human; full of humor and love is in his eyes- and this grin is mine. The second one was Sam's grin; bitter and no humor at all. She doesn't like that grin. Then, there was the mixed one, bitter but cute, all the same. This grin she absolutely detested.

"Hey, I'm still a kid," he said.

"You're eighteen and you're engaged! You can't act like a kid for much longer!" she retorted. Truth being, he was a very good father to her kids. Hell, they were our kids, not just mine.

She hopped in the shower, and having nothing better to think about, her mind wandered to Jake's proposal.

We were down in La Push, riding our motorcycles, covered in mud. We went to Billy's for a supper of spaghetti. She sat down and Jacob brought her plate out. We had just sat down when she took a bite, and bit down on something hard.

She pulled out the object and almost fainted.

"Bells, stand up." she stood up dumbly. Her heart was racing in what seemed like her stomach. "Now, turn around." she turned around, and gasped. Jake was on one knee, and his head came to her chest. Stupid werewolves with their being so tall. He took the ring from her hand, and held it up. "Bella Swan, will you marry me?"

She nearly fainted when he asked that, but her response had been, "Do you have to ask?" He wiped the sauce off the ring and slipped it on her finger. It was bigger than her hand.

"It was my mother's," Jake explained. "I'll get it fitted. But until then…" He pulled out a silver chain; put the ring on the chain, the put the "necklace" on her.

"It's beautiful, Jake. I love it. Just like I love you." Jake and she never "dated" per se, but everyone knew that we were inseparable. When she said that I loved him his eyes shined, and everyone drew a collective gasp. That was the first time she had said that.

"I love you, too, Bells," he whispered in her ear when he wrapped her in his arms. She was still in hidden in his arms- the boy was tree times her size- when he whispered, "So, baby, when to I get to change your name?"

"Do you, Bella Swan, take Jacob Black, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I promised. Jake loved me. He was all mine.

"I do," He promised. Had she missed his vows? The whole world went black.

She was sitting in the Cullen's living room. Alice, Edward, and Esme were in front of her.

"Bella, love, please wake up." Edward called. Hmm, usually when she have dreams, his voice doesn't sound this…_realistic_. A searing pain rippled through her chest. She wanted to reassure Edward, tell him she was Okay. _I love you,_ she would say. But her mouth wouldn't move.

"Bella!" Alice's mouth moved, but Jacob's voice came out. Her eyes fluttered open. "Thank goodness."

"Bella, do you take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher continued, after everyone was assured that she wasn't going to black out again.

We left La Push around mid night, and headed to this town called McPherson, Kansas. Then we headed to this town called Arlington, which was smaller than Forks. Hmm. After that, we went to Kansas City.

Three weeks later, we were fully moved into a three-story house in La Push. "We need a stupid map to get around, Jake." she complained.

"Well," Jake replied when she had complained about the size, "you can never have too much space." Yikes. Did he want thirty kids? Dang, we had six bedrooms and bathrooms, and a kitchen meant for a restaurant.

Two months later, she woke to an empty bed. She was dazed and confused. _Oh, that's right. I'm married to Jake. _She had that dream again. She has been for a few weeks now. A pain ripped through her stomach, and she ran to the bathroom nearest to our room and threw up.

She groaned. Ugh. Where was Jake? Oh, yeah. Stupid vampires were coming here. He was out with his pack. He accepted his title as "Alpha" and was in charge. She was looking through the medicine cabinet for Pepto, but found tampons. "Uh-oh." she did the math again. She missed her period by four weeks.

She walked outside. "Jake! Come back home!" she heard his howl and knew he was coming home.

"What is it Bells?" He ran up to her, and saw her expression, He became concerned.

"I'm pregnant."

He smiled. "That's wonderful, Bells!" He picked her up and twirled her.

"Not the smartest idea, Jake," said Bella, her face tingeing green.

Jake set her down. "Right."

Bella smiled a small smile. "I love you, Jacob Black."

"I love you, too, Bella Black."

Today was Jake's and Bella's nine month, four week anniversary. Otherwise known as their daughter's birthday. Seven pounds, six ounces, and 20 inches long. Jake loved his baby girl. She fit perfectly in his arms. She had her mother's eyes and his nose, and, thank goodness, Jake's color.

Bella was resting peacefully after 13 hours of labor. They finally gave her a stupid C-section. Poor Bella. The baby's name was Alice Mary Esme. Bella wouldn't have it any other way. _I thought she hated them_? She is sooooo complicated, and very stubborn. Jake sighed. _Why do I love her so much?_ He thought to himself. Bella stirred. "Hand me…Alice," she whispered. Jake gave Alice to Bella. She sighed and tucked Alice into her arms and fell asleep. Jake chuckled.

Bella didn't look like she was getting up any time soon, so he went for a walk in the halls of the hospital. He was walking because there was no way he was going to be able to rest. Jake was the pack leader now. Sam was hurt in a battle and he gave in to his true self. He was supposed to be the leader, but had denied the truth as long as possible, but he couldn't avoid the fact the pack needed a leader. _Me_. He sighed, this time, in defeat. The pack just had another wolf join. Leah, Sam's ex. He looked up and saw the most beautiful women in the world. This… it's Leah. _Oh. My. God._ He have seen Leah so many times, but now he has _seen _her. "Leah?"

It had been two years, ten months, and two weeks since he left my reason of being back in Forks, Washington. For the longest time, he was empty, and for a long time he actually believed himself to be soulless. He was distracted for long periods of time. He hasn't hunted since the day he left Bella. His eyes are pitch black, no trace of humor left. H hasn't laughed, smiled, or loved since that day. Carlisle guards his thoughts. Esme suffers with him. Emmet and Jasper stopped talking to him. Rosalie used to tease him, then Emmett left Rosalie thinking he was dead, so now she is the only one that knows how I feel. Alice still sees little bits and pieces of Bella, but she never tells me.

Today would have been the anniversary if Bella and he were dating. _Three years_, he sighed.

He gently stroked the keys of the piano that he had been sitting at for the past month, not moving, not breathing. He had started playing the nameless song dedicated to the love between Carlisle and Esme. He knew the song well enough, he didn't have to pay attention. Pretty soon, he felt a presence besides him. He looked over. _Bella._ He took a sharp breath in. big mistake. The hole in my chest ripped wide open. He smelled her scent. His throat burned. He was playing her song. If his heart had been beating, it would have been hammering in his chest. "Bella, love? What are you doing here?"

"You..don't…want..me?" she asked. Suddenly they were in the woods, by Charlie's. He watched himself leaving her, over and over….again and again….his heart in her hands…forever. He sobbed tearlessly, silently, on the inside. Bella was next to him again suddenly. We were on the piano bench. "Where you are is best for me," she replied. Then she was gone. _Now I have to follow her. I'm going to follow my heart._

Alice came flying to the piano. "You're going to see Bella? Oh, please, can I come? Please, Edward?"

"Well, of course," Then he added softly, "She might not kill you."

After ten minutes, the pair were on the road, going to Edward's angel. Alice was bouncing in her seat. "Relax, Alice," he said.

"I'm not the only one excited to see Bella, Edward. Personally, I think this trip is two years, nine months, and three weeks over due," She stated.

"Of course," I sighed.

She was then quiet.

_I love her too,_ She thought.

Edward just stared out the window.

It had been two weeks since Bella moved out of Jacob's house, and back to Charlie's. Well, her place now. He was promoted, and moved to L.A. Bell was left with the house. She was still in my room, not having the heart to move into Charlie's old room. She was rocking Alice in her room. Finally. She was sleeping now. Bella put Alice in her bassinet. Then she heard someone knock at the door. Alice Fussed, Bella picked her up and cooed to her, then walked downstairs. She walked to the door and looked through the peephole. When she saw who it was I she almost fainted.

~How do you like the revision?

Better, worse?

Please review!!


	3. Edward

Edward knocked on Bella's door, knowing that Charlie lived in L.A. They heard a baby fuss, Bella cooed, and she walked downstairs, and to the door. She gasped.

The door flew open. "Come in, come in!" she whispered. "Be quiet," She added as an after thought. We all walked to the kitchen. She motioned for us to stay where we were. She went up the stairs, and then came back. This time, she didn't have a baby. She calmly walked down the stairs, and then pounced on Alice. "Alice!" she screeched. After what seemed like an eternity Alice Let go of Bella, she said something about having a shopping partner, but all I saw was the face of my angel.

She turned to face him.

"Edward!" She smiled her breath-taking smile, and then she pounced on _him_!

"Bella!" I cried as he picked her up with willing arms and twirled her around once. "Oh, Bella, love, I have missed you so!" she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, fingers intertwined in his tousled bronze hair. He wanted to kiss her. More than that. He wanted her. He wanted her _bad_. She absentmindedly licked her lips and sighed contently. That did _not _help _at all_. He could see myself, upstairs; we are intertwined in her sheets, making sweet-

_Go, Edward,_ Alice thought._ I will call Carlisle and Esme. They'll be glad to hear that we arrived safely._ He nodded my head discreetly, so Bella wouldn't notice. Alice slipped out the door silently.

"Edward?" Bella asked, tentatively. Why? Was she scared? Did she finally learn to be afraid of me? _Oh no. Not now. Not when I needed her the most._

"Yes, love?" Oh, she smelled so… so…

"Will you…." She paused. Oh, yes! _She is afraid of me_! _Why now_?_ Why not the first day I met her_? "Kiss me?"

He was more than happy to comply with her wish. He shifted his weight to take Bella to her bedroom, but she froze.

"Edward, Alice-"

"Is outside," he stated.

"No, Edward. My _baby_."

He was dumbfounded. She had a baby. Moreover, it was not mine. That hit me, and it hit me hard. He simply asked, "What's the baby's name?"

She stopped, suddenly seeming uncomfortable. "Her name is Alice Mary Esme. . . Black."

He was infuriated! "Jacob Black is her father? How could that be?" No, infuriated does not even _begin_ to cover it.

"We were married, had a child and he imprinted on Leah. That doesn't seem very hard to me."

"_That dog_? That horrible dog that tried to steal you from me-"

"Edward!" Bella cut me off. "_YOU, _sir, left _me _in the woods, not telling me where you were going and you promised that you were never coming back. _Jacob_, on the other hand, was there for me, and he kept his promise. He said he would be there for me until he imprinted. And he imprinted. So there!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I- I-" She cut me off with a kiss. That was all it took. His will crumpled into a thousand pieces and went flying away in the wind. She licked his bottom lip. He set her up and the counter and opened his mouth. Her tongue explored his mouth. She tasted delicious. Of course, he already knew this. He had tasted her blood. "Bella," he moaned. Who needed a bed? N

"Edward, I need to tell you something." She said, "I'm in love with someone." She must have seen Edward's face fall. "Silly, it's you. I never stopped loving you. Not for one single second. I sometimes heard your voice, as if you were standing there, next to me. I would turn, but you weren't there. I missed you every single second and yet, it still hurts. The fact that you lied to me. But I don't care. I forgave you a long time ago."

Alice walked in. "I want to hold my niece."

"What? You aren't an aunt." What was Alice thinking?

_I will be_, she sang in her head. Bella jumped off the counter, raced up the stairs, and returned with a beautiful baby in her hands just as quickly. She was not a klutz anymore. She must have seen the confusion on their faces.

"You can't be a klutz with a new born baby in your arms." She handed Alice to Alice. "We'll call her Mary so there's no confusion." Alice held her, and then she passed Mary to me. Besides the fact that she kind of smell likes a werewolf, he loved the baby.

_Edward,_ Alice thought. _Ask me to leave. I'll take Mary, and you and Bella can have . . . fun._

"Alice?" He asked casually. "Will you please leave so Bella and I can have some time together?" She nodded, took Mary, and left Bella and he standing in the kitchen. She took his hand to lead him to the living room. He sat down on the recliner, she on the couch. After twenty agonizing minutes, she came and sat on his lap. She sighed, and curled into Edward's chest. "It feels like I belong here," she murmured. He stroked her back in circles, she soon fell asleep. He carried her to her room. There was only one change to this small room; the bassinet that sat in the corner.

He laid her down on her bed, covered her up, and contoured his body to hers. He breathed in her astounding scent. _"I'm your brand of heroin?" she asked. "Yes, you're exactly my brand of heroin." _He sighed. She started to mumble in her sleep.

"Don't… leave, Edward."

"I won't, love."

"I love you," she sighed. She rolled over and tucked her head into his chest.

"I love you, too." Little did he know she was awake.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Really, love. Now sleep," he ordered. Ten minutes later, her breathing was even.

"Edward," she breathed. This time he knew she was asleep.

Bella slept very peacefully in his arms. Every now and then, she would mumble. Alice came in, once, to put Mary in the bassinet. After about two hours, Mary fussed. Bella was up and over at the bassinet in record time.

"Bella? Are you sure you aren't a vampire?" Edward joked.

"NO, I am not. I am a mother," she replied in mock curtness. Then her face became thoughtful. "I want to see Esme."

Edward was taken aback by the suddenness of her wish. "Um, Okay, I will call her."

"Now."

I pulled out my phone, and dialed my mother's number. "Esme? Bella would like to see you. As soon as possible." Esme giggled.

"Of course, son. tell her that we will be there soon," Esme reassured me.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella was rocking Mary back to sleep. She started humming a lullaby that was beautiful:

"_And you shall run and wander,_

_And you shall dream and sing._

_Of brave things and bright things,_

_Beyond the swallow's wings._

_And you shall envy no man,_

_Nor hurt your heart with sighs._

_For I will keep you simple,_

_That God may make you wise._

_Your friend shall be the Tall Wind,_

_The River and the Trees,_

_The Sun that laughs and marches,_

_The Swallows and the Sea,_

_And you shall run and wander,_

_And you shall dream and sing,_

_Of brave things and bright things,_

_Beyond the swallow's wings._

_Your prayer shall be the murmur_

_Of grasses in the rain;_

_The song of wild wood thrushes _

_That makes God glad again._

_And you shall envy no man,_

_Nor hurt your heart with sighs._

_For I will make you simple,_

_That God may make you wise._

_The song of wild wood thrushes _

_That makes God glad again;_

_That makes God glad again!_

_And you shall envy no man,_

_Nor hurt you heart with sighs._

_For I will make you simple,_

_That God make you wise._

_And you shall dream,_

_And sing."_

"Bella," he breathed. "I had no clue you could sing!"

She blushed. "Yeah, neither did I," she giggled. "Then, one day, Mary didn't want to sleep, so I sang her my lullaby. She fell asleep instantly."

"She looks a lot like you," he commented.

She shook her head in disagreement. "More like Jacob, I think."

"Well, Mary does _smell_ more like Jacob."

Bella gently laid Mary down. "Edward," she said," do you remember what we used to fight about?"

Edward thought about that. She always fought about "her mortality."

"Yes. I don't want to be a vampire, Edward."

_Well, damn._

Bella put Mary back to sleep, then she kissed Edward on the cheek, and climbed in bed herself.

Bella tossed and turned all night. She was mutter in things like, "Edward, don't go," And "Edward, I love you," to Edward, he assumed. Unless she was having nightmares, he really had no clue. She woke up and sat up, looking confused. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Did you- are you- I'm confused as hell. What happened?" she looked flabbergasted.

"Well, three days ago, I was sick and tired of pretending that I was okay, so I decided to, um, break my promise. I came to see you, and then when you said my name in your sleep, I knew that I could never leave your side. So," he cleared his throat.

"Good. I thought it was all dream. I was really scared for a second that you were going to leave again." She paused. She looked very uncomfortable. "Can I. . . Show you something?"

_Um, duh, Bella._ "Well, of course. What is it?" she paused, again. Then she pulled up her sleeves and turned her arms over. She had pink, white, and red lines all over her wrists. "Bella! What is this?"

"Well, when you left, I didn't know what to do, and I- I- I needed a way to get rid of the dreams, the pain, and Edward, cutting helped."

"Why are there red marks?"

"I cut the other day, when Jake called me, and he said. . ." she paused, and started crying. "Well, Jake came up one day after you left –I already had started crying cutting, I started after you left- we were hanging out, and he saw my wrists and he flipped out. He yelled at me, and then he stooped when he saw that just hurt me more. I stopped cutting when I found out about Mary Rose." The tears were coming more freely now. "When he told me that he imprinted, I died all over. It was you leaving me all alone in the forest. My sun, the only thing that kept me alive, gone. Poof. Edward, you can't leave. I won't make it. The only thing that kept me alive was Alice called me a month ago, saying that you were coming."

Edward didn't know what to say. He left her, and then Jacob left her, Charlie moved. "Have you ever heard the song, _Comatose_, by skillet?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't want to live; I don't want to breathe, without you next to me." I softly sang the chorus to her. Then, I thought of one other song. "You come to me with scars on your wrist. You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this."

"I just came to say goodbye; didn't want you to see me cry- I'm fine." She sang the part so perfectly. "Edward, I fucking love you, and trying to explain why is like trying to explain how water tastes: completely impossible." _If I could cry, I would be sobbing. How much did I hurt her? Only she would know. _

"Did you see your babies?" Where did _that _come from? He nodded my head. "Aren't they just the cutest two year olds ever?" Edward smiled. They _were_ cute. _My sons_. He still really loved the thought of having children. "They aren't venomous. They've bit me more than once." _They couldn't change humans_? Oh, _thank God_! She laughed. "They're awake." Just then, two little mini-Edwards came rushing in.

"Mommy!" They yelled, and jumped on the bed. They saw Edward. "Who's this?" They asked.

"They have intelligence of a 15 year old, Edward. They have your inhuman grace too." Oh. "Boys, this is your father, Edward." She smiled lovingly at them.

"Daddy?" They asked. I nodded. "Mommy really loves you. She talks about every night. Even when we were little." Bella turned about twenty shades of red. " We love you. The way mommy talked about you, it was like she was worshipping a god." They were smart.

"Eddie!" Bella chided the boy that had spoken. "Sheesh, you'll scare him away. And it takes at lot to scare a vampire." She saw the look on his face. "Edward! They're half vampire. They have thirsts. They go hunting. It's kinda cool to watch." She was a very proud mother. Like her son had become the president.

"How could you do that? They could kill you!" But she shook her head. He took her head between my hands. "If they accidentally-"

"Edward! They would never! How dare you question your own children?" She was a very offended mother now. Shit. Never piss Bella off.

"I'm sorry, love." She perked up.

"I forgive you. Oh!" she jumped out of bed, down the stairs and right to her crying baby girl, Mary Rose, after her two "aunts." Rosalie handed over Mary, and Bella put a blanket over her shoulder, positioned Mary under the blanket. If he could blush, he would have. She was breast feeding.

"Bella? How are you not completely embarrassed?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I had to do this to vampire babies in front of werewolves. I'm kinda used to it."

"Oh," was all Japer could say. We all laughed.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Let's leave the kids with the boys, and take all the girls shopping!"

Alice squealed. "By, the way, can you baby sit tonight? I want time alone with Edward." Alice squealed louder.

"Of course, Bella!"


	4. Shopping

"Okay, Bella doesn't want to be a vampire, and now she wants to shop. Oh dear God," Emmett said.

Bella went to go get ready for the shopping trip. Finally, she came down. She had a tee shirt and jeans on. Edward thought she looked fabulous, _Alice_ on the other hand . . .

"Omigod, how can you even _think_ of wearing that?" She demanded.

Bella blushed.

"Leave her be, Alice," Esme gently chided.

"Sorry, mom."

Bella kissed all of her children on the forehead, they said goodbye, and then she walked to Edward. She kissed him on the lips. "Bye," she said.

After she said her goodbyes, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella all piled into the Porsche.

Thanks to Alice's maniac driving, they arrived in Portland to shop in an hour and a half. Bella was glued to my seat. Rosalie and Alice laughed.

"Sorry," I breathed, "I'm not used to maniac driving. Jake _never_ went that fast." Bella shook it off, and exited to face her certain death.

After they were kicked out, Bella's stomach went "Grrrrrrrrrrrr" and Bella went, "OMIGOD!" Alice took her to a restaurant, and Bella ate her favorite, Mushroom Ravioli. So, it was nine thirty, and Bella needed a nap.

"Can you go slow, so I can take a nap?"

"Why?"

"You can see the future," Bella replied.

See had a vision, all the while never driving off the road, and she grinned.

Bella fell asleep.

Bella woke up in Edward's arms, and her baby boys going, "MOMMY!"

Bella smiled. "Come here you!"

They raced towards her, Edward put her down, and Bella scooped Eddie up in her arms.

"Mommy?" Edward Anthony asked. They decided calling him Anthony would be less confusing.

"Yes, baby?"

"Is daddy going to leave again?"

At this, all noise ceased. No one moved. Bella turned and stared at Edward. "Care to tell them?"

His voice was sharp, too sharp.

He looked distraught. "Of course not, Anthony, " he said, calmly. _Too _calmly. To Anthony and Jazz, their daddy was perfectly calm, collected. But Bella knew the storm that lay under the perfect composition. Oh boy.

Anthony smiled. Bella heard the Grandfather clock toll ten forty-five. "Omigosh! You boys need to get to bed!" then Bella noticed- "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Emmett McCarty Cullen! Carlisle Umm, something Cullen! Why aren't my children in pajamas?" Bella gave each and every male vampire a look that made each and every vampire, male and female, shudder. "Boys?" Bella faced my sons, but this time Bella was happy.

"Yes momma?" They replied.

"Go put on your PJ's. I'll be up to read your story soon, 'kay?"

"'Kay, momma."

As soon as Bella left, leaving Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet and Bella alone with Anthony, Jazz, and Mary. How hard would this be?

They behaved. Anthony and Jazz could easily hold a conversation of our level of intelligence. We were talking about music, and Anthony suddenly asked me a question.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, son?"

"Why did you leave Mommy?"

Bella didn't know how to answer, so I started from the beginning.

"Well, when we were in the junior year, your mother moved here. She is my _la tua cantante_- my singer. Her blood sings for me. When she moved here, I thought that she had been sent from my own personal hell. I almost killed everyone in that Biology classroom. Thankfully, I could resist.

"I ran to Alaska, to escape her. I came back, and tried to be nice to her. Then, one day, Tyler Crowly almost ran her over. I saved her. But she knew too much. I pretended that she was crazy.

"I was sorry for her, and we started talking. I was in love with her. I watched he sleep every night. I composed a lullaby for her.

"We started dating, and everything was okay.

"It was her eighteenth birthday party, and she was unwrapping a present . . . she cut her finger. the blood dripped, and Jasper almost killed her, and I decided that it would be best for her if we left."

By this time, the boys had grown sullen. "I never will forgive myself," Edward said, mostly to himself.

"Daddy?" Jazz said.

"Yes?"

"Come," he ordered. He led Edward to Charlie's old room. there was a grand piano, a stereo, and a few CDs here and there. Sheet music covered the floor, some papers had smeared ink and notes, some were compositions from Bach, and others blank, with just the staff. He sat at the piano, and started playing.

"That's your mother's lullaby," Edward murmured.

He nodded his head. _I found the CD, and the pictures. Mommy had them hidden in her closet. I heard the song, and I figured the scores. I wrote it down, just so she could see the hard work that went into this. I had it memorized after one play. I knew it was hers. She started to cry, and I asked her why. She said that you composed it. She told me everything. I just had to hear your opinion,_ he thought.

"You know my talent?"

"I have my own. Ha! I can hear one language, and translate it into another. _Mi Espanol el exellente_. I can also hear music, and write the scores for all the parts."

"What does your brother do?"

"He can read mommy's mind."

"What?"

"Yep, and he can also be a shield. Have you ever notice that you can't read his mind?" Edward hadn't notice this. "Well, he'll let you in if you want to. Another cool thing is that he can have telepathic conversations with any male who is blood related. It's really cool."

Edward stood there and absorbed this information. _Well, damn_.

"Can you promise me one thing?"

Edward nodded.

"Don't leave."

"He won't!" Jazz said as he came bounding in the room. "By the way, Mommy's will be here in two minutes!"

Two hours later, I was lying in bed with Bella. I had tried to get her to go to sleep several times, none of which were successful.

She rolled over and started to breathe on my neck.

"Mmm," She moaned. Edward couldn't resist.

It was a week after Edward had come back to Forks. Bella was happy, as was the whole Cullen family.

Bella sat happily on the piano bench, watching Jazz(more like listening, her eyes were closed) play the piano. He was playing her lullaby, and she had tears in her eyes. For the millionth time he asked, "Momma, what's wrong?" Bella being Bella, of course she shook her head and told him, "Nothing, Dear." He just continued to play for her.

Jazz had composed many songs, all named after their inspirations'. Mary's was, soft, gentle, and dark. Esme's was kind and you could hear the love. Carlisle's was strong and firm. Emmett's was big and goofy. Rosalie's was slow, graceful, beautiful. Alice's was up-beat, raving, and had a complex melody and harmony for the little pixie. His brother's was dark and depressing, but at the same time, you fell in love with his brother.

Now, this talented young boy had composed songs for the love between all of the mates; Carlisle and Esme's --sweet, kind; "Love at Long Last." Mary and Seth's was innocent, yet mature in so many ways; the name was sweet and very simple; "Love at First Sight." Everybody laughed at the irony. Emmett and Rosalie's was a bit trickier, but Jazz finally found the right notes; sometimes in harmony, other times clashing, but in the end, it was just right for the couple. Jazz didn't have anybody to tell all of his secrets to, so he was always talking to Daddy. jazz composed a song for them; "Reflection," He called it. They were so alike. Of course there was one for Alice and Jasper; this song was very calm until the very end, where it was fast and out of tune. And, the first composition he ever wrote: "The Lion and the Lamb," the song dedicated to his mother and father.

Jazz was starting to talk after his mother. His green eyes faded to brown, bronze hair to chocolate, and, he was the biggest martyr of the family. His facial expressions became more and more like Bella's. Anthony looked more and more like Edward every day. They both drank animal blood, but their eyes defiantly stayed the same. Edward could read both of their minds, that is if they let him.

Let's change scenes shall we?

It was a Saturday morning, and Bella was just starting to stir. She rolled over, and almost off the bed, but, of course, Edward saved her. She smiled up to him.

"You really need to watch out, you know," He mumbled, his voice husky. Last night still lingered on his lips when he was saying this. Bella giggled.

"And why in the world would I want to do that? I have you to catch me, don't I?"

Now Edward laughed. He pulled Bella on top of him and kissed her passionately. The kisses that he gave Bella have been more passionate lately, because he's learned how to control everything. He knows not to go to fast, not to push so hard, he knows slow and steady wins the race.

He kissed her, so deep, so passionate, that after what seemed like a few seconds, Bella had to pull away to gasp for breath. "So . . Not . . . Fair," she managed to gasp in between breaths. Edward laughed again.

"Last night was fun, Bella. We should do that more often," Edward murmured in her ear, cousin poor Bella to blush scarlet.

Let's go see what the boys are up to.

In the spare bedroom, which was by the laundry room, the two boys hadn't even began to stir. They were up all night, playing video games with Emmett. Anthony began to have a nightmare.

He was being chased by these creatures --wait! It was him, but with red eyes. He turned to look. He raised his hand. The other did the same. He noticed that the person was framed in a box. It dawned on him -- that was his reflection! He sat up with a gasp, to find Alice staring down at him.

She smiled. "I had a vision. Shh, baby, it's okay," she soothed, as she smoothed down his bronze mess of hair, and hummed Bella's lullaby.

Everything was well in the Cullen/ Black household. Well, everything except Bella's last name.

All year, everything was peaceful. They moved to Alaska, Bella finished collage, and never bothered to get a job, because Edward told her if she got a job, she'd have to go shopping twice as often. That was before she learned to "appreciate it," as Alice called it. Now Bella sometimes loved to shop.

After getting settled, as you know, Bella said yes even before Edward proposed. The ring was Elizabeth's, Edward's mother. After Bella heard this, she cried.

"Yes, Edward." she whispered.


End file.
